When It Seems Nothing Is Right
by redboomkat
Summary: This is a Brathen fic. It starts out a little while after the accident. Nathan turns to Brooke when he has no one left and she reaches out to him. I don't own the characters or show. The story line is all me though. CHAPTER TWELVE IS UP!
1. I Have No One

Everything up to now has happened. Haley DID loose the baby. Nathan and Haley are living apart. She wanted time and he's giving it. Brooke is trying with Peyton but she can't get the image of her and Lucas out of her head.

Brooke laid on her bed looking over some Trig notes she had borrowed from one of the other cheerleaders. "Mental note," she said aloud, "Don't take notes from cheerleaders."

"I could have told you that," Nathan said standing in her doorway.

"Nate, what are you doing here?" Brooke asked sitting up.

"Well I have no friends and no basketball. I hoped I could find someone here that would understand," Nathan said, "And since Rachel is gone..."

Brooke threw a pillow at him, "Jerk." She went over to him and hugged him, "Even though I think the whole Dante thing is straight up jerkness I still love you Nate."

Nathan hugged her back, "I was really hoping you'd say that." He groaned, "Great, now I'm hoping for love from Brooke Davis. How bad am I?"

Brooke hit him playfully, "Be careful looser. I might just kick you out. But seeing how I hate Peyton and YOUR brother. And Haley hates everyone. Who else do I have?"

Nathan smiled, "Thanks, I know I've been an ass to you but I wouldn't wish my jerk of a brother on you."

Brooke jumped up, "Let's go get some food. I haven't eaten since breakfast and you are always hungry."

Nathan smiled, "Sure and I'll even buy"

Brooke laughed, "Can't say no to that."

Brooke and Nathan left together. They decided that it was such a nice day they would walk. They walked into town. Everything was so peacefull. It was like nothing bad had ever happened. She led him to Karyn's but stopped outside the door.

"Somewhere else," Brooke said dragging him away.

Nathan looked in as she held his hand and led him away. He locked eyes with Lucas. If looks could kill he'd be dead. He couldn't understand why he'd just dismiss her. Granted she was a witch but she loved him. Anyone that had eyes could see the way Brooke looked at Lucas.

Brooke led him to a small cafe that from the looks of it was probaly out of Nathan's price range.

"Brooke, I can't afford this place," Nathan said looking around as they walked in.

"It's okay, it's on my daddy," Brooke said.

Brooke and Nathan walked up to the counter to order. She paid then sat in a dark corner booth silently. She thought she was better but seeing Lucas just made things come back. Yes she did say things weren't the same between them but Peyton? Peyton? Her best friend? She felt so alone.

Nathan leaned over and instintivly took her hand, "Brookie..it's going to be okay. I promise."


	2. I Have Your Back

Brooke laid on her bed trying to feel tired. Trying to feel something, anything. The dinner with Nathan was nice. He was a nice guy, whom she'd never really gotten to know. Things were different now.

Flashback

Brooke: I lied.  
Lucas: What?  
Brooke: I'm not pregnant.  
Lucas: Wha - But I saw the test.  
Brooke: I know. And when the doctor called, he said I wasn't pregnant. He said that can happen.  
Lucas: Okay, no-no-no-no no. I-I-I was standing right there when he called.   
Brooke: And you had just called me a slut.  
Lucas: So you lied to me to punish me? How could you do that?  
Brooke: How could you cheat on me with my best friend?  
Lucas: Brooke, I never meant to hurt you.  
Brooke: That doesn't really matter, Lucas. 'Cause in the end it all hurts just the same.

End Of Flashback

She shook herself back into reality. She couldn't think back that far. Things with her and Lucas were never simple. And now that Peyton was back so to speak her thoughts didn't stand a chance. She couldn't get it out of her head how Lucas shoved her aside time and time again for something. She couldn't understand how Peyton would choose a boy over her. There went the Hoes over Bros idea.

Across town Nathan is throwing a basketball up and down as he lays in his bed alone. He was all alone. Haley left him. He hated Lucas. Peyton was, well he can't go there. His dad as in Jail. He had no one. Brooke came into his mind and he smiled. She was so kind to him when he really didn't deserve it. He looked over to see a picture of him and Haley sitting on his nightstand.

FlashBack

Nathan is outside Haley's house throwing rocks at a window, Haley walks up behind him  
Haley James: Trying to wake up my parents? That's their room...  
Nathan Scott: runs over to Haley Wait, Haley, look I need to apologize, okay?   
Haley James: You should buy 'em in bulk if your gonna hand apologies out that often.  
Nathan Scott: Look will you just... I don't know how to do this all right...? I'm... I'm not like you  
Haley James: What does that mean?  
Nathan Scott: All right, I screw up a lot, all right... and being around you I just I don't wanna be that guy any more.  
Haley James: Well, who do you wanna be, Nathan?  
Nathan Scott: I wanna be somebody who's good enough to be seen with you.  
Haley James: You should've thought of that last night... You know I keep... I keep putting myself out there and you keep blowing it and it's probably a good thing because at this point there is nothing that you can say or do that's gonna surprise me!  
Nathan cuts her off with a kiss   
Haley James: Except that... You shouldn't have done that Nathan...  
Nathan Scott: But I wanted to...  
Haley James: Yeah...  
jumps onto Nathan and starts kissing him

End Flashback

Nathan jumped up, "I can't. I just can't." He agressivly pushed tears from his eyes. He had to get some sleep. He had to face everyone tomorrow at school.

Brooke was standing at her locker. She looked up just as Lucas and Peyton were coming toward her hand in hand. She looked back to bury her head in her locker. She couldn't see them. She grabbed her books and raced off to Biology.

She got into her class. Instantly everyone was looking at her. They knew. She knew that was bad enough but she didn't know how long she could handle it. Then suddenly she knew it was getting worse. Before she could move Peyton sat down in front of her. They had been lab partners all year.

"I think I'll take an F before I sit near you," Brooke spat. She started to get up and the teacher yelled at her.

"Brooke please," Peyton begged, "I just want things to go back to the way they used to be."

"They can't Peyton, never, I hate you. Don't you understand if I never had to see you again it would be way too soon," Brooke said. She slightly felt bad for being so mean but to her Peyton deserved what she got.

"I didn't do all this on purpose Brooke you know that," Peyton tried to tell her.

"This all screams of a movie," Brooke said, "Oh no wait it's the last time you jumped my boyfriend. Well Peyton you can have him he's not worth it. I can't look at him without seeing betryal in his eyes. And that goes for you." She looked over and saw Nathan sitting alone. She grabbed her things and rushed over, "Mind if I join you?"

Nathan looked over and saw Peyton obviously destroyed, "Sure." He felt bad for Peyton in a way but at the same time when he looked in Brooke's eyes she was the only person to get his sympathy.

Brooke laid her head on her desk as she somewhat listened to the teacher. She suddenly was in no mood to do anything much less pay attention in class. When the bell rang she bolted. She headed to the gym for practice.

Nathan followed her. He knew that cheerleading practice was going to be a test for Brooke and she might need a friend.

Brooke gathered all the girls up and totally ignored Peyton, "We have a competition in a week. We are good but some of us need to step it up. Since Haley won't be able to join us anymore we'll have to do twice as good." She went over and turned on the cdplayer. "One..Two..One Two...Three..Four."

Nathan sat in the stands watching her. He never noticed how precise she moved. She was perfect. He hadn't realized he had company as he watched her.

"Since your wife isn't out there who are you watching Nathan?" Lucas asked as he sat down next to him.

"My wife is divorcing me as if you didn't know," Nathan said not moving his eyes.

Brooke looked up at Nathan and Lucas. She swollowed looking at Lucas but smiled at Nathan and waved.

"What are you up to Nathan?" Lucas asked a little pissed.

"What's it to you?" Nathan said finally looking at him, "You've got Peyton. Stay away from Brooke."

Lucas laughed, "So you can have her?" he was joking but saw that Nathan was still angry, "Oh my God you want her? You have no friends and you are going to prey on Brooke while she's upset? That's not right."

Nathan leaned in and got inches from his face, "What's not right is some little boy that claimed to love her just leaving her for her best friend."

Brooke looked up again and saw what was going on. She dropped everything and ran up the bleachers, "Nathan stop," she ordered.

Lucas was sure that Brooke wasn't going to be able to stop Nathan from pounding his brother's face in.

Brooke grabbed his arm, "Nathan I said stop."

Nathan looked at her then back at Lucas, "It's not over." He walked past Brooke and down the bleachers.

"I'd avoid him if I were you," Brooke warned, "He likes you as much as I do." With that he walked away looking for Nathan. 


	3. I Have Your Hand

**Thanks for the reviews y'all!!**

Lucas opened his mouth to say something smart to Brooke but she had ran after Nathan before he could.

Peyton ran up the bleachers, "What was that all about?"

"Nathan was threatening me to stay away from Brooke," Lucas said upset, "That was after I caught him staring at her."

"What's the big deal?" Peyton asked, "You ARE with me. You shouldn't have to be around Brooke and if Nathan wants to get screwed over let him."

Lucas looked at her with one of those 'are you stupid' looks, "He's my brother Peyton that just isn't right. You don't date brothers!"

Peyton pushed him hard enough for him to hit the seat behind him.

"What was that for?!?" Lucas yelled.

"I was with Nathan for a long time. Maybe being with you is just too wrong," Peyton walked away from him as well.

Brooke was running after Nathan, "Nathan!! Wait!! Wait!! Or just slow down!!" She had to stop to catch her breath. He was faster than her.

Nathan heard Brooke calling after him then suddenly she stopped. He turned around and saw her hunched over. He jogged to her, "Davis you aren't the runner are you?"

Brooke looked up holding her side, "I jog not run," she hit him in the stomach. "What was that about back there? What did Lucas do now?"

Nathan shook his head. He wasn't telling her about her ex-boyfriend, his brother, catching him staring at her. "It's nothing. He was being a jerk and I called him on it. I'm your friend Brooke."

Brooke smiled, "You are so sweet Nathan," she kissed his cheek. "Remember those gallantly efforts when you get another girlfriend. That will help you get laid," she chuckled.

Nathan shook his head, "You are such a guy Brooke Davis."

"I know, now let's go to Karyn's and pick up my order before Lucas and WhoreHo get there." Brooke said linking arms with him.

Nathan smiled, "Of course." He walked her to Karyn's, "I'll just wait out here. I really don't feel like talking to Karyn tonight.

Brooke nodded and walked inside, "Karyn is my order ready?"

Karyn looked at Brooke when she walked in. She looked so happy. Truth was she was worried about the girl she thought of like a daughter. "Yes I have it right here." She put the large sack on the table, "It's on me."

Brooke looked at her funny, "Karyn you can't do that. It's okay."

"No no, it's my way of applogizing for my 'special' son," Karyn smiled, "No matter what Brooke you can always stop by here. I don't mind kicking my son out for you." She grinned.

"Thanks Karyn. I'd never ask that but it means a lot," Brooke reached over the counter and hugged her. She took the bag and waved before she left.

Nathan had been watching the scene from the sidewalk. He watched Brooke came out, "She seemed really nice."

"Yeah she basically called Lucas a jerk," Brooke smiled, "She's always been like the mother I never had. Though I never really had one," she chuckled.

Nathan put his arm around her waist, "I'd trade Lucas for you, thought that would make you my sister. You can't have sex dreams about your sister. I take that trade back."

Brooke laughed, "You are a dirty boy Nathan Scott."

"I know I know," Nathan smiled proudly. He looked over at her. He loved to see her smile and her laugh melted him. But why? They were just friends, bearly even that. She was always his wife's best friend, his brother's girlfriend. Nothing more. Truth be told if he was Lucas and caught him staring at Brooke like that he'd be upset too. Should he be upset about Peyton? No he didn't have the feelings about Peyton Lucas claimed to have about Brooke.

Suddenly Nathan said, "I gotta get home."

Brooke's face fell, "I bought dinner," she said, "Like enough for you."

"Really?" Nathan smiled then shook his head, "No I can't. I've got to cram for a test. I'll call you later." Before she could respond he ran off.

Brooke stood there confused. "What just happened?" She asked aloud.

Rachel came up behind her, "Running off another Scott boy now?" She had witnessed most of it.

"Shut up slut," Brooke said, "I don't even know what I did to make him leave."

"Uh you were Brooke Davis. Nathan probaly ran off to be with Peyton," Rachel smiled.

Brooke hit her in the arm, "You aren't to say that name. She's WhoreHo and don't you forget it. I've got food, come on let's go home and you can put back on that 200 pounds instantly.

**Sorry it was so short but I needed a little filler here...read and review!!**


	4. I Have Your Drink

**Thanks for all the reviews. Things seem to be coming to me faster and faster. Maybe this story will write itself. A little of the old Brooke seems to be coming out and watch out!! Hope you like!**

Brooke and Rachel finished off the three double cheeseburgers and two large cheese fries and felt like they couldn't move.

"You suck Davis," Rachel said laying on her bed, "I am going to gain atleast five pounds for this."

"You know what it's like to be fat," Brooke said turning on her side, "I don't, you'll have to teach me."

Rachel laughed, "I'm waking you up at eight for a run," she got up sit on her vanity.

"Yeah like I would get up early on a Satur..." Brooke stopped midword, "Why did Nathan say he had to cram? He doesn't have to go to school tomorow," she jumped up. She ran over and picked up her phone dialing his cell.

"Yeah...what do you want?" A groggy Nathan said.

"You are an ass," Brooke shot at him, "I don't know what I said but you had to right to run off from me when I bought you dinner and was being nice to you. Well Nice Brooke is gone and Bitchy Brooke is back. So fuck off."

"Brooke wait..." Nathan said only to be cut off.

Brooke threw her phone on the bed, "I'm tired of being treated like trash."

"Get used to it Davis," Rachel smirked, "Now see if your fat ass can fit into a hot dress. You are going to Bevin's party."

------------------------------------------------------

Brooke and Rachel arrived at Bevin's an hour later. It was ten o'clock and the party was in full swing. Brooke was wearing a short black strapless dress.

Rachel spotted WhoreHo and Cheater Boy instantly, "Remember Bitchy Brooke now..."

Brooke looked to where Rachel's glare was and she smirked, "I will." She grabbed Rachel by the hand and took her to dance. They danced together. Every guy stopped what he was doing to watch the two sexy girls dance together. Rachel and Brooke knew how to have a good time and having attention all on them was it.

Suddenly Brooke felt a firm gripp on her arm and it pulled her away from Rachel, "Hey!"

Nathan looked down at her, "Don't do this crap Brooke. This isn't you anymore."

Brooke looked up, "The Bitch is being a Brooke and the Bitch Likes it. Get over yourself Scott and go find some unsuspecting girl to badger."

Nathan groaned, "I found her," he felt like he was there to save her now. Or atleast he just wanted to. With one swift motion he picked her up and threw her over his shoulders.

"Put me down!" Brooke started yelling, "Nathan Scott put me down now!!"

"Nope. I'm taking you home unless you can act right!" Nathan said.

"Fine! I'll even let you babysit me if you'll shut up." Brooke said.

Nathan sat her down like she was a glass doll, "Thank you."

Brooke slaped him on the face hard, "Now I'll act right."

Nathan rubbed his face. "You are really a bitch."

Brooke smiled, "For some reason you love it."

Nathan groaned, "I need a beer." He grabbed her arm and went and got a beer. "What do you want?"

"Just a beer," Brooke said grabbing the beer out of his hand, "Thanks."

Nathan laughed getting another beer. He quickly finished the beer then took her hand this time, "Dance with me."

Brooke was slightly taken back. She went with him whether she liked it or not. Thought the feeling she got as he pulled her close to his body make her tremble. She swollowed hard and knew she had to get away from him, "I've got to go to the little girl's room," she didn't let him respond and ran to the restroom. She got inside and shut and locked the door.

--------------------------------------------------

Nathan stood there confused for a moment.

Lucas couldn't help it, "Aw did my wonderful ex-girlfriend leave you?" He chuckled, "I'm sorry she's still all about me. I wish I could fix that BRO but you'll never be able to have Brooke."

Nathan gritted his teeth, "Shut up Lucas. This has nothing to do with you. And I'm not with Brooke. We are friends. I know you can't be friends with a girl without screwing them...over but I can."

Lucas rolled his eyes, "Yeah whatever Nate. You and Brooke belong together you are a man whore and Brooke is nothing but a slut."

Nathan had enough. He decked Lucas in the jaw, "You do NOT talk about her that way!" He held his hand, "Or I will really mess you up."

Brooke heard the noice as the music was turned off. She walked out. She saw Lucas holding his jaw with Peyton all over him and Nathan holding his hand. "What have you done Nathan?"

Nathan looked at her, "I'm sorry Brooke. Lucas was..."

Brooke didn't let him finish, "Forget it.." She went over and grabbed Rachel, "We're gone." She glared at Nathan and left with Rachel.


	5. I Have A Diary

**Thanks for all the reviews. Brooke's in denial as you can see. And NO she's not going to belive that Cheater Boy!**

_Sunday Night_

_Dear Diary,_

_This weekend as been hell. Friday Night I had a big ordeal with Nathan. Then while I was in the bathroom Nathan hit Lucas. I didn't let him explain. I am sure he had good reason. Nathan's not like he used to be, he wouldn't hurt someone without a reason. He's called all weekend but I haven't answered. Even Rachel knows Lucas probaly deserved it. I don't think that's even it. I keep having these feelings come up when he's around or even when I'm thinking about it. One of my shirts smells like him. I haven't washed it. Oh my gosh, I might like...I DO like Nathan Scott. This just isn't right. He dated my best...my ex-best friend, who is with my ex. But he's Lucas' brother. He wouldn't do that to Lucas though right? I wonder. Rachel will just say jump him or something like that. But that's not it. Truth be told I always thought we'd get together before. I was head cheerleader and he was the star of the basketball team. But he was with Peyton. Then with Haley and I was with Lucas. Now it seems different. Like I could fall for him. When I talk he listens. He actually listens to me. Not like Lucas did, you know like he had to cause i was his girlfriend. But Nathan just sits there and takes it all in. I feel like I could tell him anything. Anything but this. Well It's late and I have to get up early. Maybe I'll get the courage to tell him. Maybe not._

_Baby B_

**I know that was ubber short but I'm going out tonight for a while and thought I'd give you a small taste of what is in Brooke's head. I'll try to get a full chapter in before bed! Please Review!**


	6. I Have Your Heart

**Thanks for the reviews. Her feelings are coming to show to her but she's not going to want them to. Please read and review. Reviews are the reason I update so fast!! Any suggestions are welcomed as well!!**

Brooke strolled into Tree Hill High Monday morning well rested. She had woken up early and walked to school just to be alone. Rachel had been bothering her all weekend. She was pressing her for info about her 'feelings' about Nathan. She didn't know much about her 'feelings' to tell anyone much less Rachel. She went to her locker and grabbed her books for her first class. She looked down the hall and saw Nathan coming up the hallway and quickly retreated to her first class. She took a seat in the back and buried her head in her book.

Nathan went into class and took a seat in front of her, "Brooke please talk to me."

Brooke purposly looked down, "Nothing to say."

Nathan groaned, "You didn't let me explain what happened?"

Brooke shot her eyes up into his. She darted her thoughts to him, "That was not you. You don't hit people. I didn't want to be with you."

Nathan sighed, "I don't want you to feel that Brooke."

Brooke looked down. There were a few times she had seen Lucas like that and Dan was a different some thing totally different.

Nathan reached over and brought her chin up so her eyes would meet his. He could see the fear and desperation. There was so much more going on inside that she would let on. "Lucas said something about you. Something he should never have said. I'm sorry. Hitting him wasn't the right thing but I can't said I wouldn't hit him again if he ever ever crossed that line again." He leaned in closer to her and cocked his head trying to read her mind, "But I'm sorry that I hurt you. I really am sorry for that. The last thing I would ever want is for you to be afraid to be around me. I know what that's like."

Brooke simply nodded. She was afraid to open her mouth. She was afraid because if she did her heart might speak so fast her head couldn't stop it.

Nathan leaned over and kissed her forhead, "Remember Brookie. It's me and you against the world."

The finally bell rang and class started. When it was over Brooke was asked to stay after.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school was out Brooke shoved everything into her locker but her keys and cell. She saw Lucas and Peyton all lovey dovey and for once it didn't hurt her. She forceably made her way to the 'happy' couple. She pulled them apart the slapped Lucas across the face very hard.

"What the hell Brooke?" Lucas screamed.

Peyton tried to go to him was only held back by Brooke.

"This is between ME and HIM!" Brooke told Peyton who stayed back, "What the hell did you say to Nathan?" She moved closer to him, "What the hell did you say that made him hit you? Because I know Nathan. He gets mad but he's not that way anymore. WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?"

By now there was a crowd forming. Nathan had just broke through the crowd. His first insinct was to go and take Brooke far far away but he had a feeling Brooke needed to have this out.

"Tell me Lucas!" Brooke screamed.

Lucas was a bit afraid but really pissed off, "I called you a SLUT!"

Brooke felt the word when he said it. She had been called that before and before by Lucas but it felt worse. She stood for a moment trying to hold herself together, "For all that knowledge you have. All the book smart that was the best word you could conjure up? Well Lucas I hope it was worth it. I hope Peyton is what you want because there is no way I would ever lay even a finger on you again." She turned gracefully and walked to her car. The crowd was stunned. They had never seen Brooke so mad and so composed in the end.

Nathan locked eyes with Lucas and glared. He ran to catch up with Brooke. "Brooke! Brooke!"

Brooke turned around, "Nathan I've had enough Scotts for today. I'll see you tomorrow" She got into her car and waved before driving away.

She got onto the highway not sure what she was doing or where she was going she just wanted to be away for awhile. She pulled into a small bed and breakfast after dusk. She walked inside. It seemed just the place to get away. She checked in and got a room just for a night telling them she needed a very early checkout.


	7. I Have Nothing

**Thanks for the review. Brooke's feelings will come out. But not anyway you expect.**

Brooke tossed and turned in that small bed and breakfast that night. She hadn't told anyone where she was and about 2am when Nathan called for the twentieth time she turned off her cell. She tried to go back to sleep but was unable. She got into the shower and let the hot water fall down on her as she cried. She couldn't let anyone know how afraid she was. Espcially Nathan. Nathan had become her best friend. She had no one but him and Rachel and was desperatly afraid she'd loose him if he found out. She felt like the slut that Lucas had called her. Between Lucas, Felix and Chris there was more than likly a dozen more guys. But this guy was different. He was Nathan, he had be the Tree Hill bad boy jerk for so long then Haley changed him. She liked the new him. She never knew how much she liked him until Lucas was gone. But Nathan was Lucas' brother. No matter how much she hated Lucas right now she couldn't do that to Nathan. She just couldn't. She decided to keep her feelings to herself until the went away. What if they wouldn't go away?

She grabbed her purse and turned in the key. The woman at the desk asked if the room was okay and Brooke nodded. She took her reciept and headed back to Tree Hill.

Brooke arrived in Tree Hill just in time to pick up some coffee and head to school. She walked into school quietly. A few kids waved and she simply nodded. Talking wasn't something she was up to today.

Rachel spotted her roommate down the hall and ran to her. She hugged her tightly, "I was scared something happened to you. Nathan was too. Where the hell where you?"

Brooke looked at her and shook her head. The look told Rachel she wasn't up to it.

Rachel was usually very nosy but thought the was the time to make it her first time to be quiet and respect Brooke's wishes.

Nathan saw Brooke and Rachel down the hall. Rachel gave him a nod and then mouthed, 'Wait' He turned and went to the library. He had some work to catch up and decided to hide out. He heard the door open and hoped it was Brooke but saw Lucas walk in. He groaned and looked down into his book.

Lucas sat down at the table across from him, "We need to talk **brother**."

Nathan looked up, "Unless you are preparing a long winded speach about how much of an ass you are then save it."

Lucas glared at him, "You are my brother first and Brooke's friend dead last. You wouldn't even be friends with her if it wasn't for Haley and I."

Nathan looked up at him, "Don't bring Haley into this. Brooke and I are friends. I'd trust her with my life before you. You just pushed aside her feelings. I give you a couple of months before you get bored with Peyton again and want Brooke back." He then smiled, "But that will never happen. She hates you man. I've never seen her hate anyone this much in her life."

Lucas ran his hand through his hair. This wasn't working, "You can't have her. She still loves me. She'll always love me. I could call her right now and just beg her back and she'd come running. You are just someone to bide the time. I wouldn't get attached."

Nathan leaned in, "They say blood is thicker than water but from now on you are NOBODY. I don't have a brother. You hear me? You come near Brooke and I will not be responsible for what I do to you."

Lucas didn't have a come back so he got up and left.

Brooke was entering the library as Lucas left. She noticed that he was coming from Nathan's table. She slowly walked over to his table and sat down without saying a word.

Nathan looked up thinking it was Lucas and glared then his expression changed as he saw Brooke. "I was worried," he said simply as he put his hand over next to her's.

"I know," Brooke said softly and moved her hand giving his a light squeeze, "I'm sorry." She removed her hand and opened her books. The rest of the time in the library was silent.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas was fuming as he got to his locker. He had to pay Nathan back and he knew just how to do it. He sat on the floor and wrote out a note. When he was finished he put it in Brooke's locker.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Brooke and Nathan were finished they both left but seperatly. Rachel was at Brooke's locker waiting. She smiled.

Brooke opened her locker and a piece of paper fell out. She opened it up and felt the tears fall from her face. Why? Why was this happening? How could he do this to her?


	8. I Have Lost You

"What does it say?" Rachel asked, "Who's it from?" She really wanted to be the bitchy nosy Rachel but just decided to be the nosy one and not take it from Brooke's hands.

"Forget it," Brooke said as she wiped tears from her eyes. "Just take me home please."

Rachel nodded and put her arm around Brooke as she escorted her to her car. They got inside and she heard something.

"Brooke!" Nathan called out running to the car, "Wait up!"

"Go go," Brooke said, "Now Rachel." More tears flowed from her eyes and poured to her shirt. She felt broken and destroyed.

Rachel did as she was told and sped out of the parking lot.

Nathan was left standing there dumbfounded.

Later, Rachel had tucked Brooke into bed and put on some music for her. Brooke cried herself to sleep quickly. Finally Rachel's curiosity had gotten the best of her. She reached into Brooke's bag and retrieved the note. She gasped as she read.

_Brooke,_

_Lucas told me everything. He told me about your feelings for me and I should have seen it by now. I can't lead you on anymore. I can't do it. I don't love you. I have no romantic feelings for you and I never will. You are a friend and bearly that. Forget I exist and it will be better that way._

_Nathan_

Rachel was fuming. This wasn't new Nathan this reaked of old Nathan. For a moment she wondered if it was Nathan at all. He was acting so sweet to her. She was acting like a puppy in love. She was suprised Nathan hadn't figured it out. Hell Lucas knew anyone should know.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I don't want to be anything other than what I've been trying to be baby._

Brooke stayed in bed the whole evening and didn't wake up until seven the next morning. She wanted to skip school but she couldn't. She had been late a few times and couldn't risk getting in trouble. She put her hair in a ponytail and put on a t-shirt and sweatpants. She walked to school alone. She felt people staring at her. First she thought it was just her but she was wrong. They were staring. She looked at her locker and saw a copy of the note taped to it. Her eyes grew. How could he? It was bad enough he didn't want her now he wanted to humilate her.

Nathan came up behind her with a crowd looking on, "Brooke I've been worried about you. I called you last night."

Brooke pushed him away, "How dare you! After what you said you want to act like I actually can stand to be around you. You make me want to puke Nathan Scott! I thought you changed but I was wrong. You've always been an ass and you will continue to be one until you die." She wiped her face to clear her eyes, "You are JUST like your FATHER!" she spat the last sentence knowing that it would get to him.

"Fuck you!" Nathan screamed. He didn't know what had gotten into her but he sure as hell didn't care now. She had to right.

Brooke stormed off into the first class.

Nathan went to follow, they did have the same class. Something though, caught his eye. He turned to look at the locker. "What the hell?" He wripped the paper off and read it. He ran into the class and stood at the front, "I did NOT write this Brooke!"

Brooke looked away. She had said what she wanted to say she didnt need his lies.

"Your name is on it," Rachel butted it.

"It's not my handwriting!" Nathan's eyes didn't leave Brooke. "Look in all my notebooks, look. I don't know who..." he stopped, "I do. I know who would do this. Brooke please belive me." He moved to kneel beside her desk, "Please Brookie. Don't do this. You are my best friend. The only person I have. I can't loose you. No now. I would never hurt you like this. Never."

Brooke looked down at her, "I don't know if I belive you."

"Nathan Scott take your seat!" The teacher said as she closed the door. It is time for class.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke darted out of the class as soon as the bell rang. She avoided Nathan all day long. When the bell rang for the end of school she sighed enward. Cheerleading Practice.

"Brooke!" Bevin called out as she saw Brooke walk into the gym.

Brooke forced a smile. "We're going to go over our routine." She sat the boom box down and they started to practice. Her eyes couldn't help but look around for him. He wasn't there. No where was he.

When they finished Brooke asked Rachel for her keys. She wanted to be alone. She needed to be alone.

Brooke drove again like she had before. This time was different. This time she lost what she wanted. She reached her point. It was refered to as makeout point. She walked out to the edge of the short cliff. She came here alot when she was with Lucas. It was like a gut check. She came to see if her mind and heart agreed that her life what something. She came after the Peyton thing the first time and then the second time. She also came after Chris. She looked out off the cliff. She stepped forward once more but this time lost her footing. She slipped and fell. She only fell a few feet but it was just enought to break some bones. She yelled and yelled but there wasn't anyone around.

**That's it for now. Please read and review. I want reviews to continue more. I know a lot of you read this so please just review. Thanks.**


	9. I Have A Friend

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm so happy I've got such loyal readers!**

Brooke laid at the bottom of the cliff trying to keep it together. Her leg and arm hurt so badly. She screamed every once in a while but nothing. No one.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rachel was worried. It was morning and Brooke hadn't called or come home. She called Nathan.

"It's early what do you want?" Nathan groaned into the phone.

"Where is she? What did you do to her?" Rachel yelled at him.

"Whoa Rachel," Nathan sat up, "What's wrong?"

"Brooke didn't come home last night," Rachel said shaking, "She didn't call and she won't pick up her cell phone. There's something wrong I just know it."

Nathan sighed, "Okay Okay…lemme call Peyton and see if there's somewhere Brooke would go. And I'll be right there."

"Thanks Nathan," Rachel hung up and started going through Brooke's stuff for a clue.

Nathan dialed Peyton's number.

Lucas answered Peyton's cell, "Yeah?"

Nathan groaned, "I need to speak with Peyton."

"She's sleeping Nathan," Lucas said, "And she don't need to talk to you."

"I don't care. It's emergency!" Nathan yelled at him, "Give her the phone or so help me I'll come over there and kill you with my bear hands.

Lucas woke up Peyton and handed her the phone.

"Nathan what is the deal?" Peyton asked ticked.

"I know you two don't care but Brooke is missing and we don't know where to find her." Nathan said, "Is there anywhere she'd go off?" He got dressed as he talked and headed to his car.

"There's like this cliff she used to talk about," Peyton said, "She said she went out there sometimes to think. That's all I can think of Nate."

"Where is it?" Nathan said driving to Rachel's. When he got there Rachel was outside and jumped right in.

"Just go out south of town like…a couple of miles. It's on the right. You'll see it." Peyton said.

"Thanks Peyton. Thank you." Nathan hung up. He turned to Rachel, "Peyton said something about a cliff, we can check that out."

Rachel nodded, "She's really really upset," she felt tears come down her face. She hadn't had a friend like Brooke before and she couldn't lose her.

"We'll find her Rachel. I won't let something happen. I have to save her," Nathan just knew Brooke was in trouble.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke was finally found a large branch to help her up. She stood up on her one good leg and looked up at the cliff. She knew she had to get up there to get help. Using her one leg and both arms even though it was broken she slowly got up the cliff. All of her energy was drained once she got to the top. She laid there and passed out

Rachel jumped out as Nathan stopped the car. She saw Brooke and ran over to her. "Brooke…Brooke..wake up."

Brooke groaned as she fluttered her eyes open, "Nathan…" she said softly.

Nathan smiled seeing her eyes, "Hey…you're going to be fine," he picked her up in his arms and put her in the back seat. When Rachel got inside they raced to the hospital.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan and Rachel were waiting for what seemed like forever. The doctor came out to speak with them.

"Miss Davis is going to be okay," The doctor told them, "She has broken her right leg and left arm. She'll need a lot of help."

"Thank you doctor," Nathan nodded.

Soon a nurse wheeled Brooke out to the waiting room. She didn't make eye contact with Nathan, "Rachel let's go home."

Rachel nodded. She looked at Nathan. He looked so sad. She'd never felt bad for the guy before. She wheeled her to the car.

Nathan got into the driver's seat. "You can't go to Rachel's," he said simply, "The stairs will be too much trouble.

Brooke groaned, "I don't have anywhere else to go."

"You'll go home with me. I can take care of you." Nathan offered.

"I don't like you, I don't want to live with you." Brooke said

Nathan turned around looking into her eyes. She was hurt, not just physically but emotionally. He hadn't seen this look ever on her, not even when Lucas hurt her. "Brooke I care about you. You are really my best friend. Please let me help you."

Brooke sighed, "Fine, it's better than a motel, I guess."


	10. I Have To Be Alone

**Thanks for the review. Please send me some reviews guys!!! Sometimes I'm not sure how many people actually like it. A lot of people read but not many review! Thanks!**

Rachel helped Brooke get settled in Nathan's room. They had run by Rachel's to get some of Brooke's things. She sat in the wheelchair watching Rachel as she made room in Nathan's closet and his drawers.

"You aren't the Rachel that once came over here just to make her own dress she bought," Brooke smiled slightly, "I hated that Rachel."

Rachel shrugged, "Everyone needs one friend Brooke. I guess you are stuck with me."

"I'm scared Rach," Brooke looking down into her lap twideling her fingers, "What if he's lying about the letter."

"I think he's telling the truth," Rachel hung up some dresses, "I think Lucas wrote the letter. Lucas may be with Peyton but anyone can see he regrets burning the bridge with you."

"That's not Lucas," Brooke sighed, "Is it? Have I have been so blind to think that Lucas was the nice sweet innocent one and Nathan was really the good guy all along."

"I don't know Brookie," Rachel knelt in front of her, "I really don't BUT I think you do. I know you love Lucas, you've loved him for awhile now and you can't cut that off but I see the way you look at Nathan. Nothing like you ever looked at Lucas. You are scared if you love him you'll get hurt again. But you won't." She smiled, "He loves you. He was so scared when we couldn't find you. He was terrified Brooke. Just try and let him."

Brooke squeezed her hand, "Thank you for being my best."

Rachel smiled as she stood, "How else could be your best but THE best," she winked, "I gotta get home but call me if you need me. And let Nathan help you." She kissed her temple and left the room.

Brooke looked around the room. This was Nathan's room, it had been Nathan and Haley's, Brooke and Haley's and Nathan and Haley's again. Was it okay? Should she be here?

"Knock Knock," Nathan said softly as he entered the room.

Brooke turned and looked up at him. She had tears stains all the way down her cheeks. "Did you do it? Did you write that letter?"

Nathan sat on the bed and pulled her chair to him so he could look her in the eye, "I would never do that. I don't know who did but they are bad people Brooke. I would never want to hurt you ever."

Brooke nodded, "I'm sorry..."

Nathan put his hand softly on her cheek, "You have nothing to be sorry for.."

"I shouldn't have said that about you..you are nothing like your father. You are a million times the man he'll ever be," Brooke said with a slight smile.

"Thanks," Nathan said. He moved closer to kiss her but she moved.

"I need some rest. Can you help me?" Brooke looked away.

"Of course I can," Nathan slowly helped her up and into the bed. He tucked her in, "Anything else?"

"Stay in here," Brooke said, "Aleast on the floor. I don't want to be alone right now."

Nathan nodded. He grabbed some pillows and a blanket from the closet and made a pallet on the floor beside the bed. He didn't understand why she wouldn't let him kiss her. He felt so much toward her. Was it real though? Could it be a brother and sisterly thing? He felt the need to protect her but felt like it was more than that. When he fell in love with Haley it was so sure but this was so different. Yes he thought about her day and night but he ached so much more without her. If she frowned he wanted to fix it. If she hurt he wanted to fix it. He wanted to fix everything in her life and make things perfect like she deserved.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day in school wasn't great. Brooke walked in and knew everyone was watching her. She told Nathan not to walk in with her because she had to do it alone.. What she didn't tell him was all the nightmares she had about not being rescued after falling off the cliff. She went to her locker. She saw Lucas out of the corner of her eye.

Lucas slowly walked up to her, "Brooke, are you okay?"

Brooke didn't look at him, "No. I'm broken in so many ways."

"I'm sorry," Lucas said softly.

"Yeah you always are," Brooke took her books.

"I wrote the letter," Lucas admitted.

Brooke swollowed. She didn't want to yell, "Why? Why would you do that to me?"

"I wanted you to hate Nathan. I couldn't stand seeing what was between you." Lucas said

"There's nothing between us," Brooke lied, "We are just friends Luke."

"You're wrong," Lucas said, "He has feelings for you. And...you feel something for him. I hate this. I made a mistake. You should be with me. Not Nathan...I was confused about Peyton but I love YOU."

Brooke backed away, "Not now, not today, I don't think ever. You've gone back and forth so much I don't know if I can take it anymore. You chose Peyton over me, twice. I couldn't take it again," she turned and started waddling away.

"Brooke. Brooke!" Lucas called out after her.

Nathan came up behind him, "What was that about?"

Lucas looked at him, "None of your business."

Nathan narrowed his eyes, "She lives with me now. I saved her. You almost killed her. You will not have a chance to hurt her. Understood?"

Lucas scoffed, "Whatever," he walked away.


	11. I Have A Date

**Thanks for the reviews. I'm trying to decide how to go. If you have any opinions let me know. I don't want to just shove them together. Brooke has to make an actual decision.**

Brooke and Nathan hadn't spoke much in the last few of weeks. She lived with him but avoided him most of the time. She didn't know how she felt and didn't want to burden him with her problems. He on the other hand knew exactly how he felt but was so afraid of loosing him.

Graduation was looming for the class, it was only two weeks away. Brooke was excited today, friday, not because of graduation but because she was getting her casts off. Rachel drove her to the doctor. She was taken in for some x-rays to make sure her leg and arm had healed good. They had and her casts were taken of. She walked slowly out to Rachel. Her leg was very stiff from being in the cast for so long.

"Ready to go friend?" Brooke smiled the first smile in a long time.

"Are you sure about this?" Rachel said concerned as they walked to her car, "You really want to leave Nathan's?"

"I want to come back home, to your house," Brooke sighed as she got in the car and buckled in, "I'm just a burden to him. I can't do that anymore. He needs a life away from me."

"He wants a life with you," Rachel mumbled.

"What was that?" Brooke glared at her.

"Oh nothing," Rachel started the car and drove to Nathan's.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan knew what was coming as he paced in his livingroom. Brooke was leaving and he had no idea how to stop her. "Maybe I'll strip. Naw that won't work. It would work on me for her...now I'm talking to myself."

Brooke walked in slowly to Nathan's house. She asked Rachel to wait in the car, "Nate?"

Nathan had nodded off on the couch, "Brooke...oh sorry." He stood up abruptly.

"I just came to get all my stuff," Brooke said softly.

Nathan nodded and watched as she packed up her things, "I know this is late...Prom IS tonight...and I bought two tickets..."

Brooke shook her head, "That's probaly not a good idea..." she couldn't look at him. Afraid if she did she'd say yes.

"Come on," Nathan took her head and there was no denying what ran through both of them, "You need a night of fun. And if you get tired you can always let me carry you around," he put on a small smile.

Brooke sighed, "I don't have anything to wear.."

"I've already taken care of that," Rachel said as if appearing out of no where.

"Rach" Brooke looked at her narrowing her eyes, "Yes yes I know consipiring witht he enemy is bad...what will you do with me?"

Brooke looked back at Nathan, "I guess I can move tomorrow...are you really sure you want to go with me?"

Nathan laughed lightly, "Brooke if it was up to me..it would just you and I there because you are only person I want around me."

Brooke couldn't help but smile, "You're my best friend Nate," she hugged him tightly.

Rachel cleared her through loudly.

"After Rachel of course," Brooke smiled.

Rachel ran out to the car and grabbed the dress and shoes from the car and hurried Brooke into the bedroom.

Brooke jumped into the shower while Rachel got everything else ready. She walked out in a towel and saw the dress. It was strapless and tight on top but flowed out on bottom. It was white. "It's...amazing Rachel...didn't you look at this one?"

Rachel shrugged, "You'll look better." She took out the red dress that Brooke had designed and she had sewed, "This one is better for me though."

Brooke laughed, "So perfect Rach," she hugged her tightly, "Thanks for everything. I know I'm a pain sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Rachel laughed, "More like all the time. Especially with Nathan, you know you love him Brooke."

Brooke nodded, "I just feel like I'm always second best. What if he changes his mind about Haley?"

"Have you seen him talk to her?" Rachel said, "She's left messages. I think she wants to give him another chance. He told me he only has eyes for you." She put her hand on her arm, "Just see what happens tonight."

Brooke got dressed. She even found one of her old tiara's and put it on after putting her hair up. She started out of the bedroom. "Close your eyes Nathan!" Sh called out.

"Fine!" Nathan was standing in a white tux. Rachel had picked it out. He put his hands over his eyes.

Brooke slowly made her way to him. She looked him over. He looked so good, so good infact she didn't want to share him at prom. She smiled and looked up at him. "Open em," she said softly.

Nathan took his hand of his eyes and slowly opened them, "Brooke...oh my...woah," he couldn't find the right way. She glowed like an angel in white. He couldn't be more happy to have her on his arm. "You look amazing."

Brooke couldn't help but grin, "Thanks, you're pretty hott stuff yourself Mr. Scott."

Nathan grinned, "Let's go before I change my mind about sharing you."

"I was thinking the same thing." Brooke said as they walked out the door.


	12. I Have Pride

**Thanks for the reviews!! I know I'm lagging behind but I'm trying to make this perfect. **

Brooke got out of the limo with Nathan right behind her. She watched everyone going into the school. She smiled. After everything she didn't imagine she'd be going to prom much less with Nathan. She took his hand and walked into the school with him. She stopped as she saw Lucas dancing with Peyton. "I can't do this..." She felt a huge lump pushing out of her throat.

Nathan looked where her eyes were landing. He looked down at her and pulled her close, "Remember, just me and you. They don't even exist." He lifted her chin so thier eyes would meet, "You are the most important person in this room tonight."

Brooke couldn't help to smile. He just knew what to say, he knew how to look at her. She walked to the dance floor a few feet away from the other couple. He pulled her close and she laid her head on his shoulder.

Nathan felt like he belonged with her. Like when he was with her the universe was right. Everything was right.

"Time to anounce the king and queen of Tree Hill High's 2007 Prom!" The principal said on stage.

Brooke went with Nathan as the moved close to the stage.

"This year's King is," The principal opened the envelope, "Lucas Scott."

Nathan and Brooke groaned in unison.

A girl put a crown on him and handed the principal another envelope.

"This year's Queen is," The principal opened the envelope, "Brooke Davis."

Brooke gasped, "What did he just say?"

"You're queen...come on...it'll be okay," Nathan walked with her to the stage.

"I can't go up there, not with him," Brooke said to Nathan almost begging.

"You'll be fine. Just look at me," Nathan kissed her cheek.

Brooke walked up the stairs of the stage and the girl put a tiara on her.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, This year's King and Queen!" The principal said. "Okay kids...go have your offical dance."

Lucas lightly took Brooke's hand. She walked with him but kept her eyes on Nathan. She felt like she would pass out at any minute. She didn't want Queen. Well she did but not with Lucas. Not now. He pulled her close as the music started. She could feel Peyton's cold eyes on her as she danced with Lucas.

"This is nice." Lucas smiled.

"No it's not," Brooke said not looking up at him, "You are the last person I want to be dancing with here."

"Don't tell me you'd rather be with Nathan," Lucas groaned.

"Nathan's twice the man you'll ever be," Brooke said.

"And you're still a whore," Lucas said as the music stopped, "You jumped him as soon as I left didn't you."

Brooke fumed inside. She saw Nathan walk toward them. She held up her hand to tell him to stop, "Who I sleep with stopped being any of your concern when you left me for MY BEST FRIEND!"

Lucas chuckled, "It wasn't like it was hard. Peyton wanted me and I knew I could pick you up any time I was ready."

Peyton tapped him on the shoulder. He turned his head. She decked him right in the face.

Brooke gasped, "Peyton..."

"That's for calling my best friend a Whore," Peyton hit him again in the gut, "And that's for being the world's worst boyfriend." She walked away.

"Aww...you need some help." Brooke bent down to help him up, "Oh shit. I forgot. I hate you." She turned heel and walked out.

Nathan quickly followed her, "Brooke..Brooke...wait up..."

**Sorry so short. Had to fill a space. R&R**


End file.
